Ether and Mana meets Soul Eater
by kaoriANDichii
Summary: when ether and mana characters meet soul eater. the 4 characters live with kidd patty and liz. the 4 mystery characters Kyoko, Kaori, Miyoko, and Ichii try to stay under cover. lets see what happens. i disclaim soul eater..... please review.
1. Chapter 1

Two girls with plain, medium length, brown hair dropped their bags and looked at each other. They were both wearing Venetian masks; it's like they were keeping a secret that could change Shibusen forever. "We're finally here. A new life, a new start, and new identities." Sobbed the girl on the right as they are holding each other crying.

Kidd walked from the entrance to about a yard in front of the girls. "So, who are you?" Kidd asked confound. While staring at the asymmetrical masks on the girls, still crying and hugging.

"You guys are always getting into trouble! It's a new record, the first ten minutes." A guy, walking up the steps, yelled. A girl stepped to the side and pulled the other girls apart.

"You must be," the girls said in unison, "the shinigami."

"So, who are _you_?" Kidd asked flustered.

"Well"

"That's"

"Confidential"

"Information"

"What do you mean by _confidential_?" Kidd said puzzled.

The girls just grab their bags and start walking in to the school. The other two are following and talking. The girls in front are whispering and turn around.

"If you want to know who we are, you have to catch us first."

The girls throw two rings into their in front of them and hop onto hover boards, as one would say. Then the boy and girl behind them walked to the luggage and sat on the stuff. Kidd just ran after them; as the girls made a sharp turn into the library laughing.

Kidd had finally caught them, but they were in the death room. Kidd was on top of the girls trying to unmask them. The other two people were already there and talking to Shinigami-Sama. Now, Kidd and the mystery girls were tangled up; the guy stood up and said something very loud and strict. The two girls just stood up and apologized for their rude behavior.

"Well we came here for a fresh start, and if we tell you who we are that would give it all away." The girls said in unison, yet again.

"So it's decided, they will stay with you Kidd-kun" Shinigami-sama said very loud and joyfully.

"They can't stay with me until they take off those masks and tell me who they are." Kidd said angered at the sight of asymmetry.

Liz walks in and says "they can stay with us."

Ether and Mana meets soul eater

That night the four mystery people were finished unpacking and getting ready for dinner. The two girls that were wearing masks put on lightweight, black, ones. Liz was making dinner, and Kidd was watching her take the chicken out of the oven.

One of the girls walked into the dining room giggling at something someone said. Kidd walked into the dining room to find her.

"Who are you?" Kidd asked flatly.

"Well it's a secret. And I am here because people knew who I am and told everyone in the school." Said the girl

"So you won't tell me."

"Fine if it will make you happy, I will tell you later."

"Dinner is ready, get the others."

Ether and Mana meets Soul eater

"Hey Ichii, do you know when our first day of school is?" a girl asked while handing a plate to a guy.

"Tomorrow, I believe. So, won't everyone know who you are when the professor says good morning Kyoko, Miyoko, Kaori, and Ichii?" ichii said while scraping the food off the plates.

"He won't, and why do you always think like that? Last time everyone knew who we who we are hounded us for autographs." The girl responded.

"Now, Kaori how are you just going to stop him?"

"I'm not."

"What!!?"

"That was loud, and I am going to stop by earlier to ask that our names wouldn't be mentioned."

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

Ether and Mana meet Soul Eater

"Nikiru should be stopping by. So, we are starting a new life from here on." Kaori said while changing her mask to a black half mask.

"She said she was going to be here, but she's not." The other girl said while pacing in her room.

"Kyoko, you have a bad habit of pacing." Kaori said trying to stop Kyoko from pacing.

Nikiru slams the door open and walks in to the large room.

"So who's the awkward boy sitting in the room down the hall?"

"Death the kid." Kaori giggled as Nikiru blushed.

"So, you're late." Kyoko muttered.

"No one answered the door!"

The three girls sat on the bed and started talking. Kidd was walking down the hall, noticed the open door, and decided to listen for a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

"The first day of school, and …. We don't know where we are supposed to go." Kaori said as she stepped out of the house with her finger in the air.

"The school is not far, and shinigami-sama said that someone was going to show us around." Ichii said while pushing her through the gate.

Miyoko and Kyoko were chatting in front of the other two.

"I hope we're not late." Kaori sang.

"I hope you don't throw me and get us expelled, again." Miyoko said when she heard the last comment.

"I'll race you, Kyoko." Kaori said as she stepped on a mysterious hover board.

"Fine, but prepare to lose." Kyoko said as she stepped on to her hover board as if it were the exact same.

The two girls raced off holding their masks and laughing. Miyoko and Ichii just continued walking and watching the two girls race off.

"Do you think this school is going to be different?" ichii asked miyoko as he hopped to catch up with her.

"No, and I wouldn't mind either way." Miyoko sang along with a song that just popped into her head.

"Well, I wish Kyoko and Kaori would stop hiding. Those guys are going to find them, and it's getting boring having to change names, schools, and wear these disguises."

"It's for their safety, and you should think of this as another undercover mystery."

"Okay, but what if this turns out bad and it's another mystery that we end up killing a person."

"I'd prefer the Christmas dinner over a person."

"Kaori has dissected the turkey that was for dinner."

"Well, they are probably there. So let's go." Kyoko said as she jumped onto a hover board Ichii did the same.

Ether and Mana meets Soul Eater

"Yahoo!! I'm the man who will surpass god someday!!!" black star shouted.

"So, you want to fight." Kyoko said as the two girls walked up to the school.

"You better be a challenge!" Kaori said running up to him.

"I'm the man who will surpass god, and your just two girls." Black star

Miyoko and Ichii walk up to the girls and transform.

"I guess I should just finish him now." Kaori said ready to attack if attacked.

"Thanks. I really don't want to fight before school." Kyoko said as miyoko transformed and they went to get a teacher.

Now stein was standing with Kyoko, Miyoko, Soul, and Maka.

Black star attacked with a ninja blade, Kaori easily dodged the attack.

"By the way you fight… your attacks are based on martial arts." Kaori said while jumping over the monkey like Black Star.

A few minutes of fighting went by before Kidd was watching.

"Resonance of souls!!!" Kaori and Ichii said in unison.

The already difficult sword glowed red then grew twice the size. Kaori jumped to grab the handle. Everyone was watching the very fast and slow movements. The sword sliced the ground sending a shockwave to black Star, causing an explosion.

"I think I won." Kaori said confound, as both weapons transformed.

"Black Star!!" Tsubaki cried aiding her partner in getting up.

Kyoko signaled the two to come over. Ichii patted kaori on the head and walked over to Kyoko who looked worried.

"So you destroy the entrance of the school for a battle or duel." Kyoko pointed out while looking for Miyoko.

Ether and Mana meets Soul Eater

"Hello, hiya, hi, hi" Shinigami-Sama sang as the Miyoko, Ichii, Kyoko, and Kaori walked up the few steps. Kidd and Dr. Stein follow shortly behind.

"Hello." Ichii said.

A short conversation went by, Kidd went through a breakdown over their masks, and Kyoko was about to walk away.

Ether and Mana meets Soul Eater

Kyoko and Kaori were walking into the library as they saw Kidd sitting at a table reading. They decided to head over and torment the young shinigami.

The girls are now reading the page of whatever book Kidd was reading.

"Yes?" Kidd said as he book marked his page and closed the book.

"So, what cha reading?" the girls said joyfully and in unison.

"Get those asymmetrical masks off. People are going to start thinking 'those girls are wearing hideous masks. They're so ugly.'" Kidd said in disgust.

"We're here to inform you that your half sister, Amaya, is living in Death City and we are going to make sure nothing bad happens to you." Kyoko said smiling.

"She's the one who threw you on train tracks, in front of a car, and tied down in a pool." Kaori said picking up the book in front of Kidd.

"She's coming here? She's band from Death City." Kidd said as he turned to the girls who were surprisingly happy.

"Yes and we are here to ensure your safety." The smiling girls said in unison.

"It was Shinigami-Sama and Liz's---"Kyoko started.

"Idea to hire us. So, don't worry---"Kaori continued.

"We won't let anything bad happen to you." Kyoko finished.

The girls messed with Kidd's hair, which disturbed him, and went to get a few books.

Ether and Mana meets Soul Eater

Nikiru ran into the kitchen being careful that Ichii would throw a knife.


	3. Chapter 3

A girl with green eyes and wavy red hair walked over to Nikiru and Kaori, who had been walking though Shibusen trying to get used to their new surroundings.

"Hello… could you help me find the death room?" the red haired girl said waving.

"I know that voice." Nikiru whispered to kaori.

"I think it's Amaya." Kaori whispered as both girls waved and continued walking.

Amaya just continued to wave them down until they looked back.

"Oh, hello Marie." Nikiru said politely and rudely at the same time.

Kaori nudged Nikiru.

"We're lost again." Marie confessed.

"We are too. Who's the girl next to you?" nikiru added as kaori started to hide behind her.

"I'm Amaya… Death the Kid's half sister." The girl said with a smile.

"I know she is up to something…. There's just something about the way she's acting." Kaori whispered and turned away.

Kyoko had been searching the halls for Kaori; she finally walked down the same hall.

"Kyoko, I don't like her." Kaori said as she walked over to her flustered sister

"This is where you were! I was searching the school for you two!!" Kyoko yelled.

The three girls walked away with only a wave as a parting gift. Now they were outside the classroom.

"That was Amaya? She doesn't seem like a killer." Nikiru said as she turned the knob to the room.

"I don't look insane." Kaori added.

"You are to a certain point." Kyoko corrected.

"Like the time you dissected Christmas dinner." Nikiru giggled.

"It's not my fault, that turkey had it coming." Kaori said looking away in anger.

"Then, what did it do?" nikiru questioned as kaori slipped on a piece of paper.

"It looked at her wrong, and that just supports Ichii's reason for not letting us near the kitchen or sewing machine." Kyoko said while helping her sister stand up.

"Thank you…. That turkey was evil." Kaori said trying to brush off her shirt.

"How is a turkey evil?" nikiru asked confound.

"It was just evil. She had to destroy it somehow." Kyoko said looking at the dead bird on the table.

"It was just evil… now I need to find a way to make sure Kidd is safe with Amaya here. Let's just watch her action for the rest of the day." Kaori said, as closed the door and looked around.

"Sure. So, what did she do?" nikiru asked, poking the dead bird.

"She's Kidd's older half sister. She tried to kill him on several occasions… My guess is jealousy or pure evil." Kaori said before Kyoko covered her mouth.

"He has a half sister? What did she do to try to kill him?" nikiru said while exploring the classroom a little.

"Yes and we're not going to get into it." Kyoko Finished.

Ether and Mana meets Soul Eater

"Hey Kidd!! " Nikiru yelled as she walked into Kidd's room.

"Yes?" Kidd reapplied not looking up from the book he was reading.

"So, you have a half sister?"

"Yes. Why do you want to know?"

"Stop reading that book and get off your bed!!"

"That's not much of a reason."

"Amaya wants to see you."

"She can't unless there is a professor or Shibusen staff member with her."

"Don't Kyoko and Kaori work for you?"

"My father."

"I asked and Shinigami-Sama said they could be in the place of a staff member."

"What were there names?"

"Kyoko and Kaori."

"Okay so I could call them by their first names?"

"I guess."

"What do they do that my father hired them?"

"They solve mysteries."

"Kyoko and Kaori Suoh!!"

"Don't tell anyone."

"Agreed."

Kyoko and Kaori walk in and close the door.

"So you were hired to protect me from my half sister?" Kidd asked closing the book.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, now I'm a little bored." Kaori said taking off a wig and her long blue hair drop out.

"Why did you take off your wig?" Kyoko asked poking at hers.

"If he knows why should we hide… no one else will find out."

"Yes they will and we will have to wear disguises that are worse than these."

"Don't take off your mask."

"Why?"

"If he has a symmetry issue then he will hate you."

"It's not my fault that my face is scarred, my eyes are different colors, and that I have these unexplainable lines." Kaori yelled and took of her mask.

"Why is your face like that?" Kidd asked pointing and flustered

"If you want to know my secret you have to catch me." Kaori said as she jumped onto her hover board and smashed the window, providing her with a fast exit.

Kidd and Kyoko start to run into the hall, but nikiru went through the window. Kaori was standing outside the house and on foot. Kidd ran outside screaming, Kyoko and nikiru just started running.

"Again, if you want to know my secret you have to catch me!!" Kaori shouted as she ran down the street, letting her hair flap as she picked up speed.

"Does she always do this?" Kidd asked as he

"Only if she gets bored." Kyoko said turning back.

Kidd ran and turned the same corner. 'Why is she doing this? What does she mean by secret? I have to fix her hair and face.' Kidd thought to himself. Kaori was only at the flight of steps up ahead.

'Come on, shinigami! Is that the best you got?!!" Kaori yelled now at the top of the steps.

"Your hair is asymmetrical!!!!" Kidd yelled before he freaked out.

Kaori made a quick escape as her very loud and obnoxious ringtone went off. Maka was walking by and she noticed who just happened to be running past her.

"Kaori Suoh… Kid-kun!!" Maka squealed and happened to faint.

Kaori found a tall tree and climbed it to answer her phone. Kidd was watching her the whole time so he stood under the branch she was sitting on.

"Get down!!" Kidd yelled flustered and ready to climb the tree.

Kaori ran to the end of the branch then jumped to get away. Kidd tried to grab her hair as she ran past him.

"There!!"

Kyoko, Nikiru, and Maka were now surrounding her.

"Rookie mistake." Muttered as she ran and jumped over Kidd.

She ran off to the school with the others ready to catch her.

"No more running." Kyoko said as she almost grabbed her sister's arm.

Kaori just slipped away and she ran into the school. Kyoko chased her directly but went down the intersecting hallway. Kidd ran from the upstairs down. Kaori found a hallway with a lot of doors and ran into one, not knowing what was on the other side. It was the boys' bathroom.

"Where could she have gone?" Kyoko asked herself.

Kaori ran into an open stall and stood on the toilet seat being careful not to slip or let go of her hair. Soul walked in and pushed on the door to the stall she was in and peered through the crack between the doors.

"This is the guys' bathroom." Soul said still staring at the shaking girl.

"Sorry, but I'm being chased."

"By who?"

"Kidd, Kyoko, and Nikiru."

"Kidd could get you if you're in here."

"I know, I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet."

"Why? I came in here to wash my hands."

"No, for whom I am."

"Who are you then, and could you undo the lock? I'll get to my place and you'll be safe there."

"Kaori Suoh. Maka is after me too."

"You're that girl who solves mysteries with her sister and their partners."

"Yes… are you going to attack me now?"

"No and do you want to get out of here?"

Kaori unlocks the door as Kidd walks in panting. Kidd noticed her jump off the toilet seat.

"Looks like I won." Kidd said about to grab her from the stall next to the one next to her.

Soul grabbed her wrist and started running.

"Do you want something?" kaori asked soul as he turned to the exit.

"A little fun." Soul smirked.

"Okay."

The two got to the door of soul's apartment. Soul opened the door and pushed her in.

"What was that for?" kaori yelled as she fell on the floor.

Soul closed the door and got out a pen and tee shirt.

"It's Maka's birthday soon. Could you sign this?"

"Sure, but why?"

"She loves you… as in an idol."

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"No… could you sign it? Oh and why were you running from them?"

"I got bored. And yes."

Kaori signed the tee shirt and stood up.

"Are you hungry?" kaori asked stretching.

"A little. Why?"

"My partner made extra food."

"How do you know that?"

Maka, Kidd, Miyoko, and Kyoko walked in and fell on the ground.

"Hey, hey Kyoko. Are you okay?"

Editors notes the girls always wear masks unless well ya please review sorry or not updating I had to right a report. Hope you like it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing?"

"What's your secret?"

"Should I tell you?"

"You're staying with us so I guess I have a right."

"You have secrets that you would never tell a soul… and I know them."

"How could you?" Kidd snapped at kaori, who was sitting upside down on an arm chair.

"I know a lot of things about a lot of people. So, your half sister tried to kill you?"

"How and you saved me."

"Liz yelled at me when she saw me like this… I know I saved you."

A knock on the front door was loud and a voice called.

"Who could it be?" Kidd asked walking over to the door.

"Wait for me! It's Amaya." Kaori yelped jumping out of the chair leaving her book to float in the same spot.

The two walked over and answered the door to see Amaya and Stein.

"Yes?" Kidd asked signaling them to sit down in the living room.

"Your sister wanted to stop by. And thank you." Stein replied, still smoking as he entered.

"Please don't smoke its hard for me to—"Kaori said coughing from the smoke.

"May I come in?" Amaya asked still in the door way.

Kidd stepped to in front of the girl who was smiling and playing with her fingers.

"I already said yes." Kidd walked away after signaling.

Kaori grabbed Kidd's collar and pulled her arm back; resulting in Kidd flying back.

"What was that for?!!" Kidd yelled sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

"Are you an idiot?" kaori said starting to kneel in front of Kidd with a very angry look.

"No. She said she wanted to talk and stein is with her."

"A spy." Kaori said calmly about to hug the crying boy in front of her.

"She, she, she." Kidd sobbed in a very confused way.

Kaori was now holding the crying boy and whispering to him. When she stopped explaining Kidd was holding her and sitting on her lap.

"Is there a problem?" Stein questioned as he lit a new cigarette.

"Why is my little bro crying?" Amaya asked in an extremely joyful tone.

"No and he just realized something and had a breakdown." Kaori answered as she pulled Kidd closer.

The two stood up and sat down in the living room.

"What happened to the shinigami?" Kyoko asked her sister leaning over Kidd.

"I'll tell you later." Kaori said under her breath, "So what did you guys want to talk about?!"

"We just wanted to stop by." Amaya said getting out a handkerchief to wipe Kidd's face.

"What?!!" ichii screamed as he noticed that Amaya was so close.

Nikiru didn't knock or say a thing, she just threw the door open and walked over to the group in the living room.

"Yes?" miyoko asked as she passed nikiru and forgetting that her weapons were right behind her.

"Hi, hi." Kaoru said about to hug the rushing girl.

"No time." Miyoko replied, "Sorry I have to go."

Nikiru and Haruko sat down on the seat opposite Kaoru's.

Kidd looked very confused and the idea of mysterious people moving in with him just ticked him off even more.

Ether and Mana meets Soul eater

"What happened to me?! Why did I cry?! Who are those people?!" Kidd yelled at the three girls sitting on a bed.

"With us," kyoko sighed.

"You will show your true," kaori continued as if the whole conversation was planned.

"Emotions. So, you are going,"

"To have a lot of fun experiences."

Nikiru decided to answer his last question with, "Nikiru is the name! And these two are Kyoko and Kaori Suoh!"

"I got the Kaori part, but who are the others?" Kidd asked about to hit them all with the book that was still floating.

"Hey, you found my book." Kaori said in a much exited tone. She jumped forward and fell in front of Kidd with her left foot in his face.

Kidd moved her feet and legs to be perfectly symmetrical.' So she doesn't mind being in this odd position.' Kidd thought to himself not realizing what was going at the time.

"Could you step back?" kyoko asked trying to help her sister who was not in the most comfortable position.

Kidd was staring off and smiling while kaori was between him and the bed, which wasn't a lot. Nikiru walked around and pulled Kidd back. Now Kaori's left ankle resting on Kidd's shoulder and her right knee on the bed.

"Thanks." Kaori said as she squirmed into another awkward spot.

"Oh, sorry!" Kidd finally came-to and helped kaori onto the floor.

"You have my book and thanks, you guys." Kaori said sort of sprawled on the floor.

Kidd handed her the book and Kyoko was laughing. Nikiru wasn't really there; she just left in a hurry.

Editors note: nyahahahahaha you didn't expect that. Nya so I hope you like it so far please write a review I wrote this in a really short period of time it was 2 hours so hahhahahahaha there is going to be a really epic part in the next chapter I hope so ya remember I disclaim soul eater and I own ether and mana so take that never mind the 'take that' part


End file.
